Grimrush!
Grimrush! is a Spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies. In this game, you play as the zombies and run while avoiding plants to complete it. Development Team * TheWillowTree69/DogPack25 (Owner) * DavetheFave11 (Member) * Ionic Slime (Member) Premise Dr. Zomboss holds a race to compete with Crazy Dave in the Suburbia Olympics. But Crazy Dave used Literal plants, so now, zombies are forced to run through obstacles to win. Update Log * The second part of our massive revamp is here! See 2 new courses come in and an old course return! New Stuff... * Added Odious Ocean, Midnight City and Re-added Construction Crash * Sky Kingdom and Bad Battlegrounds were teased. Gameplay You play as a Zombie and in each level, you have to run through a course filled with Plants, traps, and other obstacles. Your goal is to reach the end of the level without being defeated by these obstacles. You can make your zombie jump by tapping the screen (controls for consoles coming soon) and by holding down on the screen, you can jump higher. If you slide your finger downward your zombie will duck down. These controls help you dodge obstacles. As you go farther in the level, your zombie gets slightly faster and more plants come. So it is a good idea to know what plants your dealing with and their attacks so when you have to fight them, you can quickly and easily avoid their attacks. If you jump just before a projectile hits you, you can Parry that projectile. Doing so can give you special effects/power ups. However, you need to have the right timing or you will get damaged in the process. If you can't Parry, you can always jump over projectiles as it is much safer. There are different zombies in game, each one has a special ability, such as running faster, or shooting a laser when you swipe to the right of the screen. They can be unlocked in different ways, like completing achievements, getting to a certain level to recruit a zombie, or buying them with the currency, Zombucks. Gems are the premium currency, they can be used to revive your zombie in a level if the zombie dies, buying special zombies and more. Zombies Main Article: ''Grimrush!/Zombies' Plants Main Article: Grimrush!/Plants' Maps Suburban Streets The map that every player is introduced to. The map is based on Classic mode from Ninjump. Valiant Valley Based on Castle Defense from Deathrun and Castle from Ninjump, the map takes place in a dark castle area and will have to watch out for planterns, ghost peppers, doom-shrooms and... Snapdragon. Jaded Jungle Based on Ancient Jungle from Deathrun and Jungle from Ninjump, this takes place in a jungle with a temple in it where there are also snakes, frogs, flytraps and beehives to avoid. Creeping Coves Based on Pirate Cove from Deathrun and pirate from ninjump, the player has to avoid ghost pirates, blovers, cold snapdragons and cannons. Burning Bog Set in a volcano, the dinosaurs have died out and the player has to run from ice and fire plants everywhere. Wacky Workshop Set in a construction site, runners have to run from vehicles and plants everywhere. Super Skylines A city in the sky where you have to run from arrows, blovers and thunderstrikes. Fearless Fortress One word: ELECTRICITY. Upcoming Content and concepts ''Main Article: Grimrush!/Upcoming Content Main Article: ''Grimrush!/Concepts '' Soundtrack Trivia * This is the first game on the wiki that is an endless running game. * The game was inspired by Ninjump. * The idea of Grimrush! came from the ROBLOX game Deathrun. * As of update 2.8, all Day, Night and Pool plants have returned. Category:Fanon Games Category:Games